The Small Person
by A Russian Widow
Summary: Steve Rogers recibe una invitación de parte de su vecina, Sharon Carter, pero algo más le hace dejarla plantada.


**Este one-shot estaría ubicado antes de "Cuida tu lenguaje, Romanoff", pero ambos pueden ser leídos de manera individual c:**

 **Discalimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Marvel y Disney. La trama es mía.**

* * *

 **The small person**

Steve salió de su apartamento, iría a S.H.I.E.L.D. para hablar con Fury sobre su última misión y si le tenía una nueva. El equipo de Los Nuevos Vengadores estaba en periodo de prueba, así que lo más seguro era que no tendría una, más que supervisarlos junto a su compañera de misiones, Natasha Romanoff. Comenzó a descender las escaleras, y en la recepción, se encontró con su vecina, Sharon Carter.

― ¡Steve, que gusto verte! ―dijo la rubia de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

―Sharon ―. Sonrió él quedamente―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bien, gracias. ¿Vas a S.H.I.E.L.D.? ―. El Capitán asintió. Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio―. Oye, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir por un café después del trabajo.

Esta invitación sorprendió a Steve, un poco solamente. Se encogió de hombros, costumbre que ahora tenía y asintió.

―Sí, ¿Por qué no? ¿A las cinco? ―. Sharon asintió. Vio su reloj y ella supo que él iba tarde―. Lo siento, Sharon. Me tengo que ir. Sí Si, tranquilo. Luego te envío la dirección.

―Genial. Nos vemos.

Y apresurado, salió del lugar, se subió a su motocicleta con el escudo en su espalda, rumbo a su trabajo. Pensaba en la invitación de su vecina; no se había esperado eso, pero ir a un café con ella no era tan malo, ¿O sí?

Entró al lugar, saludando con un "Buenos días" desde el portero hasta a la mosca que pasaba por allí. La educación era algo que no se le olvidaría nunca. Subió directamente al piso de la oficina de Nicholas Fury, el director de la agencia de seguridad, vio hacia su oficina y estaba con una pelirroja que conocía e identificaba bastante bien, hablando de algo que parecía ser sumamente importante para ambos. Esperó el tiempo suficiente hasta que salió Natasha, su compañera.

―Romanoff ―saludó apreciando su rostro. Salvo por un pequeño aruño en su pómulo izquierdo, seguía pareciéndole hermosa.

―Rogers ―respondió pasando por su lado.

Entró él a la oficina y Fury le vio con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes? ―preguntó sin rodeos.

―Nada que no se pueda solucionar ―respondió con un suspiro.

―Bien. Me ha dado los detalles sobre la última misión ―. Refiriéndose a Natasha.

―Con respecto a eso...

―Capitán, me alegra que ustedes trabajen tan bien, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo haciéndolo ―agradeció el hombre de piel oscura―. Romanoff no se ha complementado con nadie de la manera que con usted.

Steve abrió los ojos, perplejo. ¿Qué ella dijo qué? Si la última misión fue un desastre porque empezaron a discutir desde antes que iniciara, o siquiera, se la dijeran.

―S-Sí ―dijo Steve dudoso.

―Es muy extraño que ella se lleve bien con alguien, con el carácter que tiene, es difícil de encontrar a alguien que cumpla sus expectativas ―. Hizo una mueca.

―Sí, tiene un carácter muy peculiar ―. Miró hacia otra parte y pensó en el inicio de su discusión. Era una idiotez.

Negó con la cabeza y se concentró en las palabras de Fury.

Al terminar su larga y extensa charla, bajó al gimnasio donde le esperaban para iniciar el entrenamiento. No dejaba de pensar en lo que Natasha la había dicho al director; la misión había sido un desastre, habían hecho que uno de los rehenes saliera herido y uno de los captores casi le clava un cuchillo en la cara a ella, y había dicho que todo había salido a la perfección.

Se cambió sus jeans y camisa por la camiseta que decía S.H.I.E.L.D. junto al logo en la parte delantera y los pantalones deportivos. No sería tan rudo con los iniciados; no estaba de tan mal humor como para hacerles pagar a ellos, quizás si lograba cruzar más de dos palabras con su compañera sin que ella le gritase, hasta durarían menos tiempo. Entró a la amplia sala, encontrándose con Sam y Rhodey peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y a Wanda practicando con las navajas junto a Natasha. Ésta última, solo se limitó a verle de reojo, en cuanto él pasó por su lado.

―Rhodey, levanta más el brazo ―aconsejó Natasha malhumorada, cuando vio que la defensa de él era muy débil.

―Sé lo que hago ―protestó el hombre, seguido de eso, recibió un golpe de Sam que lo tumbó.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja. ―Regla número uno: nunca pierdas de vista a tu oponente.

― ¿Por qué me suena tan familiar? ―dijo Rhodey desde el piso en un quejido.

―Happy suele decírselo a todos ―. Le guiñó un ojo al moreno y tomó la siguiente navaja para lanzarla a la diana.

Alguien se movió a su lado al momento en el que se preparaba y lanzó el objeto punzante hacia la pared, muy lejos de la diana. Se giró y vio a Steve observándola con detenimiento, estudiándola, con ese brillo en los ojos que la hacían sentir la cosa más maravillosa e importante del planeta, cuando ella sabía perfectamente que no era así, pero lo sentía de esa manera. Sintió un leve ardor en la mano, bajó la mirada y vio la sangre que emergía de una abertura en su piel. Pareció desconectarse unos segundos, y no lograba identificar que se había cortado en la palma de la mano. Su vista se nubló.

―Natasha ―la voz de Steve, quien ya estaba a su lado, la sacó del trance en el que estaba.

― ¿Ah? ―. Estaba aún desconcertada, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y no tenía ni idea de por qué su cerebro no reaccionaba.

―Vamos a la enfermería

Steve tomó una de sus vendas y se la puso a la espía con cuidado de no lastimarla. Su herida era profunda y él no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se había cortado. La llevó hasta la enfermería, donde se encontró con Daphne Waters, quien le dio una mirada de sorpresa a la pareja.

―Agente, Capitán. Qué sorpresa ―dijo la mujer alegre―. ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

Natasha hizo una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa.

―Daphne, una cortada en la mano de unos cuatro centímetros, vertical a la vena y con al menos dos centímetros de profundidad.

La pelirroja tomó asiento en la camilla, guiada por el Capitán, y la mujer de cabellos rubios que atendía la enfermería, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, recogiendo las cosas necesarias para poder suturar la herida. Natasha pareció reaccionar totalmente cuando sintió el último pinchazo de la aguja entrando y saliendo de su piel.

―Nat... ―. Steve estaba viendo el trabajo realizado por Daphne, esperaba que no dejara cicatriz.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor cuando movió la mano.

―Te daré algo para el dolor y una crema cicatrizante para que no deje marca.

―O-Okay.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio al Capitán estudiando su postura, sentada observando sus manos descansando cerca de su vientre. Las imágenes de la escena anterior le pasaron por la cabeza en cámara lenta. Repentinamente, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

― ¿Le pasa algo? ―preguntó Daphne, impresionada.

―No lo sé ―. El rubio se encogió de hombros y tomó lo que estaban dando―. Gracias.

Salió y se fue camino a la habitación de su compañera. Cuando llegó a la puerta, tocó con calma y esperó pacientemente a que le abriera. Comenzó a leer la aplicación de los medicamentos.

― ¿Te quedarás ahí leyendo o me darás los medicamentos? ―dijo un poco brusca la pelirroja que asomaba su cabeza.

― ¿Podemos hablar? ―. Steve estudió su rostro y le vio un poco pálido―. ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta la sorprendió y no tuvo tiempo de disimularlo; o, simplemente, no quiso. ― ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

―Estás pálida, ¿Segura que estás bien?

―Steven, sí. Estoy bien. ¿Qué quieres hablar? ―dijo molesta.

Él suspiró. Algo en su tono le decía que ella seguía molesta.

―Lo de anoche...

―Es asunto olvidado. Estoy completa y tú también, no tienes de qué culparte ―interrumpió cortante.

―Natasha, ¿Quieres dejarme hablar? ―protestó el Capitán, irrumpiendo en la habitación de ella y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Observó su rostro, y luego su atuendo. Estaba en ropa interior, prácticamente, si no fuera por una camiseta negra de S.H.I.E.L.D., lo estaría. No le importó, la había visto así miles de veces y con mucho menos ropa o sin nada de ésta; solo que eso no le impidió que se incomodara y se sonrojara.

―Anoche me pasé de la línea, lo sé ―. Suspiró, como si esas palabras le estuvieran impidiendo seguir con su vida y, en parte, era así. Buscó su mirada verde y enfocó la suya en ella―. Sé que dijiste que no querías nada de compromiso, ni sentimentalismos en esto que hacemos, pero me resulta imposible no preocuparme por ti, cuando eres la mujer con la que comparto muchas cosas y mi "nueva vida" en este lugar donde me siento un total extraño...

―Estoy embarazada ―soltó Natasha, quien se había armado de valor para decir esas dos palabras frente a Steve.

― ¿Qué? ―escupió Steve confundido, asombrado y creyendo que era una broma.

―Lo que escuchaste. Estoy embarazada ―rectificó la rusa con cara de póker, cuando en realidad se estaba muriendo de los nervios por dentro.

― ¿Es en serio? ―preguntó nuevamente Steve, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella asintió y él sonrió ampliamente. No tardó mucho tiempo en mantenerse separado de la mujer frente a él, acortó la distancia entre ellos, tomándola por la cintura y susurró muy cerca de sus labios:

― ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres pésima para dar buenas noticias? ―. La vio esbozar una sonrisa y sintió mariposas en el estómago, y en todo el cuerpo.

― ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que hablas mucho? ―. Natasha le miró a los ojos azules que tanto adoraba, acarició su cabello rubio y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

―Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz de este planeta ―confesó.

Steve metió la mano bajo la camiseta de la espía y la posó sobre su vientre plano, siendo espectador de primera fila de como su pálida piel se erizaba, toda ella se estremecía y los verdes ojos de la chica entre sus brazos se empañaban. Su ceño se frunció y antes de que dijera algo, los labios de Natasha se pegaron a los suyos, con desespero y algo que no pudo identificar. Las ágiles piernas de ella le rodearon la cintura, como tantas veces lo había hecho, él dejó caer lo que tenía en la mano izquierda y la sostuvo, mientras dejaba que ella devorara su boca con algo que no era pasión ni lujuria, _algo más._ La llevó hasta la cama, donde la recostó sin dejar de seguirle el paso en el beso, y escuchó sus palabras amortiguadas.

―Te amo, Steve.

Le sorprendieron como un balde de agua fría cayéndole encima, no se esperaba que ella le correspondiera ese amor de la misma manera y mucho menos que lo dijera. Apartó sus cabellos rojizos del rostro, acariciando la línea que cruzaba su pómulo con el pulgar y deseando que desapareciera.

― ¿No dirás nada? ―preguntó ella pareciendo arrepentirse de su confesión.

―No tengo nada qué decir. Eres la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del mundo y a la única que amaré con locura por lo que me quede de vida.

―Eres un cursi ―rió ella.

―Te amo ―respondió él, besándola―. Y amo a la personita que está creciendo dentro de ti ―. Le volvió a besar.

―Pues, esa personita hace que tenga mucho sueño, mucha hambre y ganas de llorar a cada rato ―bromeó.

Steve se acostó al lado de ella, atrayéndola hacía su cuerpo y Natasha puso su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del Capitán, absorbiendo su aroma masculino.

― ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ―quiso saber él.

―Esta mañana.

― ¿Cómo?

Ella rió un poco adormilada. ―Cinco pruebas de embarazo.

― ¿Para estar segura?

―Solo por si acaso.

Steve le besó la frente y suspiró. No podía dejar de sonreír. Estaba inmensamente feliz. Sentía que su pecho iba a explotar de tanta felicidad. Quiso preguntar algo más, pero vio que Natasha se había quedado dormida. Con delicadeza, tomó la manta que estaba debajo de la almohada y los cubrió. Él no tenía sueño, por el contrario, podía correr todo Washington D.C. y seguiría sin cansarse, asi que se dedicó a velar de sus sueños. Solo que a él, el sueño pareció vencerlo antes de que se diera cuenta.

El Capitán América despertó gracias a un cosquilleo en su nariz seguido de un violento estornudo de parte de él. Escuchó una risa a su lado y se giró a dónde provenía. Natasha se reía como una chiquilla que acababa de hacer una travesura a su lado, cuando él intentó atraparla, ágilmente ella escapó y asi comenzó una breve persecución por toda la habitación; Steve logró atraparla cuando ella se detuvo. Él la abrazó por la espalda y le besó el cuello.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó un poco preocupado.

―Sí, solo es un mareo ―. Ella se giró entre sus brazos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él―. Siento que esto va a ser horrible.

―Pero, valdrá la pena ―. Steve le besó la cabeza y escuchó como sonreía ella.

―Claro que sí.

Le besó suavemente en los labios. Esa mujer le tenía loco, desde la primera vez que sus labios se tocaron en las escaleras mecánicas del Centro Comercial siendo perseguidos por Hydra, algo dentro de él despertó, algo que estaba dormido desde que abrió los ojos por primera vez en este mundo de extraños. Verla despertar a su lado cada mañana, desde hacía tres meses atrás, era hermoso, y aunque no tenían una relación como tal, sino eran «amigos con beneficios» -eso había dicho Natasha-, seguía pareciéndole como que tenía algo realmente de ellos, sin nombre, pero les pertenecía, como esa pequeña persona que crecía dentro de ella. Steve sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, no podía creer que se sintiera tanta felicidad y tanto amor por una persona.

Mientras esto pensaba él, para la espía las cosas no eran totalmente diferentes, puesto que desde que Natasha había despertado la primera mañana en los brazos de Steve, y lo había visto observándola, ese extraño hormigueo en la piel cuando se tocaban y esa presión en el pecho que sentía cuando lo descubría hablando con otra mujer, había decidido por completo alejarse de todo, y dejar que muriera eso que ella misma había comenzado. Solo que no fue capaz, ¿Por qué? Porque un par de ojos azul celeste le habían visto con algo de cariño y devoción; porque un par de manos la habían tomado de la cintura y la habían pegado al cuerpo ajeno; porque un par de labios le habían besado la mejilla y la frente y le habían dicho que: _no importa lo que sea que haya pasado en tu vida. No me importa. Yo quiero seguir con esto, si tú lo deseas._ Claro que tuvo las intenciones de salir corriendo, porque sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a lastimar, pero, simplemente, no quiso hacerlo. Porque, si ese era el cielo de Steve, quería disfrutarlo antes de volver a su infierno personal. Solo que no tuvo opción de hacerlo, se quedó atrapada en los ojos azules del Capitán América y prendada en sus palabras cariñosas.

Él, el hombre que había despertado del hielo hacía unos cuatro años atrás, fue el único capaz de meterse en ese infierno que era su vida y buscar su corazón en los rincones del laberinto que era su alma. Y ella, la mujer que huía cuando las cosas se ponían peligrosas, no pudo correr y esconderse como siempre, porque un par de brazos le sujetaban fuerte y le prometían que no le dejaría escapar.

Los sentimientos hacia él era abrumadores, exaltantes y sorprendentes, tanto que le asustaban -y a la Viuda Negra, nada le asusta-, pero ahora, cuando estaba en sus brazos, otra vez, y él no dejaba de acariciar su vientre, tenía ganas de llorar y reír, de molestarse con ella misma por ser tan sentimental y de aferrarse a él con tanta fuerza que le sacaría los ojos. Pero, asi es el amor, te sube, te baja, te pone de cabeza, como la montaña rusa, solo que siempre estarás seguro.

― ¿Qué tanto piensas? ―preguntó Steve, sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndola dar un salto.

― ¿Ah?

―Nat, ¿Qué tanto piensas?

―En que... Tengo hambre y no hemos almorzado y ya es la hora de la cena ―. Prefirió guardase sus pensamientos enredados y sus sentimientos atropelladores para cuando estuviera lista para hablarlos. Por el momento, los resumiría en un "te amo".

― ¿Tanto dormimos? ―. ¡Guao! Si apenas eran las 13:24 cuando salió de la enfermería. Steve revisó su reloj, eran las 17:50.

―Eh, sí. Yo me desperté mucho antes que tú, y comí algo, pero sigo teniendo hambre.

―Entonces, vamos por comida.

Como Natasha estaba vestida y Steve tenía la ropa de entrenar, fueron a que él se cambiara, mientras la pelirroja pensaba en qué quería de comer. Se decidieron por comida italiana, y fueron a un pequeño restaurant poco visitado, que quedaba cerca del apartamento de Steve, donde pidieron risotto con muchos champiñones y pasta con vegetales y carne. Cuando el hambre de ambos estuvo saciado, bueno de los tres, fueron a casa del Capitán para ver una película o hacer cualquier cosa que los distrajera.

El rubio recordó algo, se sintió mal por ella, había olvidado cancelar la ¿Cita? No, el café con Sharon, su vecina. Revisó su teléfono, y como estaba en silencio, no escuchó las dos llamadas perdidas y los tres mensajes de parte de ella.

― ¿Pasó algo? ―preguntó Natasha cuando lo vio con el ceño fruncido viendo hacia el teléfono―. ¿Te volvió a comer el teléfono? ―bromeó.

Steve rió y negó con la cabeza. ―Olvidé que iría con Sharon a tomar un café ―confesó.

Esto molestó a la rusa y trató de parecerlo. ―No deberías aceptar cafés de las vecinas, Steve ―. Solo que falló estrepitosamente, él notó eso.

― ¿Por qué? ―. Arqueo una ceja y se fue acercando a ella, que estaba al otro lado del desayunador de la cocina, comiendo palomitas de maíz.

―Porque eso quiere decir que quieren terminar en tu cama ―. Se encogió de hombros y se llevó otra palomita de maíz a la boca.

― ¿En serio? ―. Se detuvo a su lado, donde le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y ella se giró para verlo de frente.

―Si, en serio, además ahora tienes una responsabilidad; vas a ser papá y debes velar por la seguridad de ambos.

―Eso no es ningún problema, Romanoff. Las responsabilidades son lo primero.

―No quiero que ella se te acerque ―dijo como si nada.

―Ella no se me acercará, porque es solo una vecina; y tengo a dos personas más por quien preocuparme ―. Steve trató de no reírse. Esa era una Natasha que no conocía. ¿Estaba celosa?

―Si se acerca, le corto la cabeza ―resolvió tomando más palomitas de maíz.

―No creí que fueras tan posesiva ―dijo sorprendido.

―Yo tampoco. Así que es culpa de la personita que está dentro de mí ―. Se encogió de hombros y enfocó su mirada en la de él.

― ¿Muchas hormonas locas? ―. Elevó ambas cejas y sonrió.

―Ujú.

Natasha pasó sus manos por el cuello de él y lo atrajo en un beso, lento y tentador, moviendo sus labios a un ritmo suave que le hacía despertar aquellos deseos impuros y conocidos al Capitán América, quien solo seguía el paso que ella marcaba y jugaba con sus dedos y la piernas desnudas de ella, sintiéndola estremecerse.

* * *

 **Lo que pasa después de eso no puede ser escritos ni leído por menores de 21 años, así que los dejo a su imaginación.**

 **One-shot dedicado a las chicas del grupo FONDUE EVANSSON JAJAJAJ, que nombrecito XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y tiene lo que les prometí. ahre.**

 **Si te gustó esto, review y fav, son mi aire principal (me conformo con el oxígeno) Ü**

 ***Momento de publicidad* No olviden leer el primer capítulo de Take my hand, es romanogers también 3**

 **Besos**

 **¡A LOS QUE LEEN! Gracias por leer Son amor los que leen y no dejan huellas de haberlo hecho y también los que lo hacen Ü**


End file.
